Talk:This Is A Dark Ride/@comment-5547830-20120926061814
At Hanna's kitchen "...I know who A is." Aria says talking to Hanna "What?" says Hanna "Toby's A..." "OMG what day is it? Is it April 1st? God I totally forgot to prank someone..." "HANNA! I'm not lying. I saw him." Aria says interupting Hanna "(jaw drops) Well why haven't you told Spencer. Or Emily." Hanna says "Idk. I just...I can't" "(scoffs) You have too. Spencer just made the same mistake I did. With Caleb when he was working with Jenna. And Emily has always trusted Toby. We have to tell them. NOW." Hanna says "Hanna wait..." Aria says "No. I'm going right over there with or without you." At Spencer's living room "Hey I got you text. What's so urgent? Did you get new shoes?" Spencer says "No. And I get new shows all the time.I just don't show you but thats not the point. Your sleeping with A!!!!!" Hanna bursts out. "...Ok... Umm Han I think you need to get some sleep. Do you want me to..." "NO SPENCER! Toby is A. He is working with Mona. Aria saw him and..." "Wait how long has Aria "knew that my BF is A"?" Spencer says "Idk. Just that he is and he doesn't know that we know and..." Hanna says "WOW you are really going crazy." "Spence who do you trust more. Us or Toby who BTW was your first A suspect. Just stay away from him because it's true and when you thought Paige was A you told Emily because you cared about her. And I care about you and want you to believe me and trust that I am being a good friend by telling you its your boyfriend who is the betrayer." Hanna tells her Later that day Spencer walks out of the bathroom and wonders why her period isn't here Even later that day Spencer doesn't believe Hanna that Toby is A "(over the phone) Hey. I've had a really bad day. My friends are being stupid and I missed a goal in field hockey. You wanna meet me at our spot over looking Rosewood?" Spencer asks Toby "Be there in ten" Toby replies At the hills over looking Rosewood "You know I was really happy you asked me meet you here." says Toby "Why is that?" Spencer says "Because I just got new infomation about my next job" "Thats great! Does that mean no more Bucks County?" "No. It means you are to close to figuring out our plan and need to be taken care of." Toby says "What? (starting to put 2 and 2 together)" Spencer says slowly backing up away from the hill "I am supposed to try to hurt you so that you lose you memory." "Well there is no way to figure out how to damage me without possibly killing me" She says "Ik. I am hoping for memory lose but here's hoping" says Toby "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Spence screams Next Episode Spencer is unconsious at the hospital with Toby, her family, Aria, Hanna, and Emily waiting for the Dr. Kingston to come with news. "It looks as if she is going to make it. Idk what effect the damage may have done to her brain but...ik for a fact her um...her baby is dead." says Wren "WHAT??????????" everyone screams "OMG" Toby mutters under his breath "What have I done?"